


Day 8: Christmas Stories ft. Kurlin

by Pippiuscattius



Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blankets, But I like how it turned out cause these two are SOFT, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Story, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Character, Dream Bubbles (Homestuck), F/M, Holiday Shipping Challenge, Meulin's Accident, Muteness, One pretty kitty gal and her spooky clown bf, Sign Language, Surprise Kissing, Writing characters without dialogue was a challenge for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippiuscattius/pseuds/Pippiuscattius
Summary: Meulin invites Kurloz to a cozy little get together during Twelfth Perigee. She requests a story, and Kurloz knows just what cutesy and romantic elements to include so he can make his matesprit happy.(This is part of a collection of silly, rushed drabbles for me to get into the holiday spirit. Make of them what you will, and happy holidays!)
Relationships: Meulin Leijon/Kurloz Makara
Series: Pippi's Holiday Shipping Challenge: Take Two [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Day 8: Christmas Stories ft. Kurlin

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in my last entry, I have never tried writing the dancestors before, so if anything is off, I apologize! I researched some sign language for this fic, but I'm not super good with it so if I screwed it up somehow, let me know.

Cozy spaces were relatively few and far between in the dream bubbles, but Meulin had made it her mission early on to track and catalogue every last one she could find. After eons of this, she had a respectable collection of her preferred “soft sites,” which she routinely retreated to for updating her shipping wall, privately pondering her latest matchmaking theories and endeavors, and more recently, cuddling up with a certain purple blood for some quality matesprit time.

Kurloz was hardly averse to these times, even if they did tend to distract from his paramount duties to the mirthful messiahs. After all, he still cared dearly for the olive blood, and he did whatever he could to ensure their joint happiness. Meulin, thoughtful as she was, always picked out a dim, contained space, with just the right blend of light and dark to keep them both satisfied.

This particular space was little more than a cozy box, more of a closet isolated from its building by the wacky distortions that permeated the dream bubbles. Meulin had gathered several especially fuzzy blankets into a sort of nest surrounded with candles. Several sparkly and otherwise distracting ornaments and doodads hung on the walls, a remnant from Twelfth Perigee, which…. was not all that far off, Kurloz realized.

Dragging him by the hand, Meulin guided Kurloz into their chosen room for the day. True to her feline persona, she sat primly atop the nest of blankets, nuzzling back into their warmth.

A smile tugged at Kurloz’s stitches. He didn’t need to sign in order to show Meulin his appreciation for her company; she smiled right back at him, her eyes softly crinkling around the edges.

Carefully sidestepping the candles, Kurloz lowered himself beside his matesprit. Meulin fidgeted across the blankets to lean her head on his shoulder, and although he remained as straight-backed as ever, he shifted towards her ever so slightly.

Meulin pulled back slightly so she could sign a message to Kurloz, drawing her thumb and pointer fingers across each other twice. It was a silent question accentuated by the owlish look in her eyes and slight tilt of the head: _Story_?

Closing his eyes, Kurloz nodded. This was a fairly regular routine in their get togethers. They’d take turns sharing various tales, Meulin’s typically drawn from her latest fanfiction or preferred pairing, and Kurloz taking the opportunity to spin the message of the messiahs into whatever subject caught his fancy.

Tonight, the holiday décor drew Kurloz’s eyes more than anything else; how could they not, as dazzling as they were in such a barebones space? It was decided: he would tell Meulin a Twelfth Perigee story. When he moved his hands to convey as much, Meulin signed her absolute approval and let out a high-pitched squeal unheard by her own ears.

The sound disoriented Kurloz for a moment. Meulin tended to be loud when she spoke, due to no fault of her own, but such sudden and startling noises prodded a most unpleasant memory in the back of his thinkpan.

Kurloz ran a finger over the stitches holding his mouth shut, a comforting gesture he resorted to when he feared losing control. No, he wouldn’t have to worry about causing her any further harm, he’d made sure of that long ago.

Besides, Meulin didn’t seem the slightest bit concerned. Kurloz never ceased to be amazed by her complete and utter trust in him, even after the accident that had cost her so much. The feline-esque troll flopped onto her back, resting her head in Kurloz’s lap so she could look up and watch his hands carve a story out of the air between them.

Centering himself, Kurloz focused all his effort towards inner creativity. The story came to him naturally, one of combined holiday elements and features he knew his matesprit would appreciate. He signed descriptions of a great, spotted snowbeast on the prowl for a behemoth leaving to bring home. Out in the Beforian wilds, the snowbeast crept under cover of night from the tundra to the forest, demonstrating a loyal but playful nature as it skipped through the snow.

In the jungle, Kurloz decided that the snowbeast would meet a wild, spotted junglebeast and enter into competition with it for the highest quality behemoth leaving in the area. It was lusus pitted against lusus, an animalistic challenge to assert dominance.

Meulin remained particularly enraptured by his depictions of the action scenes, her eyes following Kurloz’s hands up, down, around, and every which way. Her ghostly pupils sparkled in the closet’s decorations as the fight neared its peak.

For a calm interlude, Kurloz spared one of his hands to run his fingers through Meulin’s long unruly locks. She nearly purred under his gentle attention, nuzzling her green cheeks into his knee.

Ultimately, Kurloz directed the story in a romantic direction, mostly because he knew Meulin would appreciate it. The snowbeast and junglebeast realized how much they had in common and, after a dramatic declaration of fanfic worthy love, the lusii decided to split the behemoth leaving in two and spend Twelfth Perigee together (after introducing their trolls and forming a new, awkward family unit, of course. That trope was among the most common Meulin employed in her own fics.)

Even as his gut nagged him to, Kurloz didn’t bother inserting any of his beliefs into this particular story. It felt unnecessary and contrary to the holiday spirit besides, and Meulin would have heard the same thing from him a thousand times before anyway. She made no comment either way, instead sitting up to frantically sign praise.

Her hands moved so fast that Kurloz nearly struggled to keep up. He caught the signs for “stupendous,” and “thoughtful” in the mix, but one affected him more than all the others combined: Meulin repeatedly crossed her arms over the middle of her chest, a signal that read loud and clear as “love, love _love_!”

Meulin punctuated that with a pounce, enveloping Kurloz in a tight hug and pressing a few kisses to his jaw. Even through his pale, skeleton facepaint, Kurloz was certain a purple blush peeked through. He repeated the sign for “love” as best as he could, although his arms were rather occupied by a squirmy, excited little olive blood, but she noticed nonetheless.

For the remainder of the evening, Meulin curled around Kurloz’s torso, emitting a pleased sort of purring under her breath all the while. Kurloz absently played with her blue tail and willed himself to drift into a state of meditative rest, too. Without a recuperacoon in sight, resting conditions normally wouldn’t be ideal, but for the two of them, this was more than enough to ensure a peaceful, undisturbed night.

_Thus ends the eighth day of Christmas._

**Author's Note:**

> By "spotted snowbeast" I meant snow leopard, and by "spotted junglebeast" I meant regular leopard. Just in case that didn't come across B)


End file.
